


bakit, sinta?

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, NOT a drv3 fic?!, Nightmares, Post Super Danganronpa 2, Post-Canon, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), an sdr2 fic, but i like kuzuhina the most, i don't know if it's angst, i just don't really care, i like kuzuhina, i ship everyone with hajime, inconceivable!, it's cute :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Hajime have a conversation together.





	bakit, sinta?

**Author's Note:**

> oh look i made another Super DR 2 fan fiction  
> i like kuzuhina  
> kuzuhina is my otp fight me if you say otherwise

Fuyuhiko looks out of his room to see a world where he had destroyed. He hates what he had done to this world, to the world that he used to love, the world that used to fear him and his clan. Why did he succumb to despair? That is the question he asks himself everyday. All day, he goes to the dining hall to have breakfast with the other survivors. At night, he doesn't sleep. All he wants is everyone from the virtual killing game to be alive.

He doesn't want to go to the dining hall yet. He looks up at the ceilings, only to see one side of it. He touches the eye patch he was wearing.

Fuyuhiko remembered. He remembers the many things he had done to the others, and to himself. He inflicted his eye injury on himself. He doesn't want to sleep at night, because he might remember what he did to his eye.

Wanting to remove his own eye, and replacing it with Enoshima's own eye, he's sick to the head if he wants to try that.

But he has already tried that. Yet he didn't succeed.

A knock on his door piques his attention.

"Who is it?", Fuyuhiko asks.

"It's me, Hajime."

"Oh."

Hajime Hinata, formerly known as Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Hope, is standing in front of his door. He has two eye colors; an olive green eye and a crimson red eye. It makes Hajime a little more intimidating than he needs to be.

When they had emerged from the virtual world, the others were cautious of Hajime, due to being the Ultimate Hope himself. But they let their guards down after Hajime has proven he is their friend. Their friend in the Neo World Program. Izuru wanted to be like his former incarnation; a young, average, normal person, but with hidden talents. He can be snarky at times, or have an attitude, but sometimes he gets bored and sulk all day.

Still not getting used to the whole island thing.

"We made breakfast for you", Hajime says. "You seem to be down in the dumps lately.

"I'm always down in those fucking dumps", Fuyuhiko replies, getting off the bed. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Everyone thinks in this island", Hajime yawns. "I wish everyone, I mean everyone; is alive and well right now."

"I wish that too."

Of course he wishes a thing like that. Of course Hajime wishes something like that. Even the people who had saved him from Enoshima's A.I also wishes something like that. Ultimate Imposter, Teruteru, Mahiru, Peko, Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mikan, Nekomaru, Gundham... hell, even Nagito. He wished that they were all here, happily doing what they all do.

"You want me to give you your food?", Hajime asks.

Fuyuhiko shakes his head. "Nah. I'm not in the mood to eat shit today."

Hajime rolls his eyes. "Oh, let me guess, having nightmares again?"

"Everyone has nightmares, Hajime", Fuyuhiko replies. "Why, you don't have one?"

"Of course I do!", Hajime says with force in his voice. "The executions, Monokuma, Chiaki..."

"Oh yeah, forgot you were the only one who remembered the Neo World Program's virtual reality", Fuyuhiko sighs.

He wishes he remembers them all. He wishes he remembers how much misery they had in the second killing game. Serves them right to be stuck in a killing game. They had witnessed the Killing School Life, and took lives of their own. Maybe they do deserve seeing their loved ones die.

"Hey, Hajime."

"Yes?"

Fuyuhiko looks up to see those eyes that haunt him to this very day. He wants to be sincere.

"Do you think we deserve it?"

"Deserved... what?"

"You know, getting fucked over and put on a goddamn killing game."

Hajime looks at him with a surprised look on his face. He has never seen that look cross Hajime before. Usually, it's emptiness, sadness, or happiness, but he's never surprised. Hajime isn't the kind of guy to get surprised that easily. If so, then does that mean what Fuyuhiko said is really so shocking?

"Of.. course we don't."

Fuyuhiko smirks. "You hesitate back there."

Hajime sighs. "So what if I did?"

"That means you thought we deserve seeing our loved ones in a damn coma!"

Hajime sighs. "Sure, you can keep saying that. But listen. I know you think you deserve it, but no one deserves getting to witness your loved ones die, or in a comatose."

Fuyuhiko groans. "Cut the sentimental shit, Hajime!"

Hajime looks at him with no reaction. Fuyuhiko is hot headed, but he changed for the better of the world. He also wanted to approach new people, and learn how to make friends with them.

Fuyuhiko coughs. "Sorry, didn't mean to shout."

"No, that's fine."

"It isn't. Again, I'm sorry."

"Like I said, it's fine."

"Hmph. If you think it's fine, okay then."

"You have trouble sleeping, right?"

"Well, yeah. Why are you talking to me?"

"Oh, nothing."

Everyone has trouble sleeping. One night, he has even heard Sonia scream due to some kind of nightmare. One time, Fuyuhiko had even punched Hajime on the face when the latter started to console him. He had apologized to that, but it still makes him feel bad to even remember it. Last night, he had a dream of Peko, and how she had let him down. He cried himself to sleep after an hour of staying awake, remembering the hurtful words she had said to him.

"I'll sleep near you", Hajime says.

"Um, what?", Fuyuhiko asks.

"Well, I just really want to help you cope with your nightmares", Hajime says.

Fuyuhiko hesitates. Why is Hajime suggesting sleeping in his bed, just because he's having nightmares? What about the others? Their nightmares are just as bad as his, if not, much worse than his. It's just his subconscious, telling him that what he did to the whole world is criminal.

But Fuyuhiko nods.

"Erm, sure, I'd like to have company."

Hajime smiles a bit, then hugs Fuyuhiko. "I promise I'll help you with your nightmares."

"Just do... whatever it takes to make me feel happy."

"Okay then."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from IV of Spades' "Mundo"


End file.
